


Shared Moment

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam and Daniel teach one another about sharing.





	Shared Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This came to me watching Beneath the Surface one too many times. I thought Daniel and Sam needed to renew the bonds of friendship once they got home.  


* * *

Daniel laced his fingers together, pulled his arms up over his head and stretched. God, he was tired. With a sigh, he settled his glasses back on his nose and went back to the stack of translations in front of him. 

It felt good to return to work. It felt good to return to familiar routines. The trip to P3R-118 had taken three weeks of their lives and for the first few days after their return to the SGC, everything had seemed off kilter. Memories of Carlin resurfaced at odd times ruining his concentration, sometimes to the point where he had to stop and think about where he was. Even a few days ago as he’d helped Sam in her lab, he’d be assailed by the memory of the boiler explosion. Could have been the noise of all her equipment, he supposed, but for a minute, he was back on 118. If Sam hadn’t turned off the main boiler, if he and Jack hadn’t released the pressure, well, he wasn't entirely sure what would have happened but he did know it wouldn't have been pretty. 

Daniel tried to hide a small smile. How was it, he wondered, that he and Jack always ended up going from enemies to friends. No matter the circumstances, memories or no memories, he and Jack would find a way to bother the shit out of one another one minute and then turn around and make some kind of cosmic connection the next. He gave a little snort of laughter before he returned to the pile on his desk. 

The fact that he’d been away for three weeks, missing and presumed dead for two of those three, even the fact that he saved the world a time or two, didn’t seem to have deterred anyone from putting more stuff in his in basket. It was going to take him all night just to organize it all. He stood up and stretched again trying to decide if it was time to call it a night. His eyes were starting to feel gritty and he was sure he was rereading the same passages over and over again. He’d just decided on another half hour when he saw Sam in the doorway.

“Hey, Sam,” he said giving her a big grin.

“Hey.” She hesitated before coming in. “You look like you’re about to wrap it up for the night. Am I bothering you?”

“Yes...um...no,” Daniel said. “I mean yes, I’m wrapping it up for the night and no, you’re not bothering me.” He waved her in and sat back down on his stool.

Placing a large paper bag on the table, she took the stool on the other side of the desk and asked, “Have you eaten yet?”

Had he eaten yet? That was a good question. Yes, he was sure he’d eaten lunch but he couldn’t remember if he’d eaten it today or yesterday. He wasn’t quite sure anymore if it was today or yesterday. 

“Never mind,” Sam said seeing the confused look on his face. “That answers my question.” She carefully but firmly cleared a spot on Daniel’s overcrowded desk. She spread a small towel down in the cleared spot and proceeded to place her supplies on the towel. 

“So,” Sam asked, “how are you adjusting to being home?” She took out a loaf of rye bread along with a serrated knife to cut it. 

“Fine,” Daniel answered following Sam’s movements with curiosity. “Other than the fact that I have three weeks of work to get caught up on.”

Sam laughed. “I know what you mean. I took one look at my lab and almost went back through the wormhole to 118.” The rye bread was followed by some packages of cheese, ham, salami, and a few leaves of lettuce packed in a baggie. “The work would be easier and I’d have less to do.” 

“Me too,” Daniel agreed watching Sam unwrap the lunch meat, “but if we’re going back we’d better take a couple of warm sweaters with us. Now that the workers are gone it might be a bit chilly there.” Daniel was so proud of the fact that SG1 had managed to find a warm home for Kegan and her friends. A place where, as Jack put it, “the beaches go on forever.”

A jar of mustard and a jar of mayonnaise followed the sandwich fixings. “Are you still getting flashbacks to the factory?” Sam asked.

“Oh, yeah. Raging fires, great big wrenches, boiler explosions—you know, all the good stuff.” 

“Me too. I remember the sparks flying around my hair when I was trying to find the main shut-off valve. I keep wanting to duck. I’m afraid it’ll hit me while Siler and I are working together on something in my lab and I’ll electrocute him or something.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time Siler’s been electrocuted,” Daniel laughed. 

Watching Sam put together delicious looking rye bread sandwiches with cheese, and salami, and lettuce, and mustard, and mayo, Daniel’s curiosity finally got the better of him. “Ahh, Sam? Are we having a picnic?”

“No, Daniel. Knowing you as I do, I thought you probably hadn’t taken time to eat anything today, so I brought you a little snack.” Sam unloaded the last of her supplies, a thermos filled with fresh coffee. As soon as she opened the top, she could see Daniel’s eyes light up. 

“What kind?” Daniel asked.

“Hazelnut,” Sam answered 

They spent the next few minutes eating their sandwiches, drinking coffee, and talking about their experiences. They’d been in touch with Brenna who was healing well and enjoying her new life on P3X 829. She'd chosen to go with the workers instead of staying on 118. Administrator Caldor—former Administrator Caldor-- was now working in the mines, not a voluntary assignment from what they’d been told. 

They’d both agreed that the best part of coming home had been their first hot shower in over three weeks. One didn’t really appreciate the creature comforts, Daniel explained, until one was forced to do without them. They both laughed at that. For all that it had been an exhausting few weeks, everything had turned out well, except for the fact that they both had too much to do. 

As they were about to finish up Daniel finally got up the nerve to ask, “Everything okay with you and Jack?”

Sam took minute to refill Daniel’s cup with coffee from the thermos before answering. When she looked at Daniel again, he could see the resignation in her eyes. “He’s still the colonel, and I’m still the major.”

Daniel reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze. “Yeah,” was all he said.

They cleared away the mess, throwing away the last bits of plastic and paper, pouring the last of the coffee in their cups, and putting the leftover sandwiches on a small plate. Sam stood up to go.

“Sam,” Daniel said. “this was...this was really nice, but it’s a little...odd. I mean usually you guys drag me off to the mess or we order pizza or something but this is...different.” Seeing the look of disappointment on Sam’s face he added quickly, “A nice different. Don’t get me wrong. This is great. But...I...”

Sam, seeing her friend’s confusion, shook her head gently. Did Daniel really not know what this was all about? Maybe she needed to resort to Daniel’s medium for a change and spell it out. 

“I remember more than just the explosions and the politics, Daniel. One of the things I remember was that you gave me your bread.” Daniel still had that wonderful puzzled expression on his face. She continued, “When you and I and Jack we’re trying to figure out what was going on, that time at lunch when we were running numbers and letters around in our heads, you sat down and gave me your bread.” 

Daniel had a small smile on his face now remembering the meal. It was Sam, of course, who dreamed of the numbers and letters, he dreamed of the big pool of light. Naturally Jack dreamed of mining—naked, or so he said, probably with the planetary equivalent of Uma Thurman.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Just remembering—Jack—mining—naked.”

“Yeah, even without his memories, he’s still Jack.” She paused for a minute to make sure she had Daniel’s attention. “Daniel, you were the one who knew we were supposed to be doing something else. You got us out of there.”

“Don’t be silly, Sam. Everybody helped get us out of there. It was a team effort.” Jack, Sam, and Teal’c had saved the world again. His team: push-the-envelope we-have-to-take-a-risk Sam, got-the drop-on-the-bad-guys and give-‘em-hell O’Neill, and got-your-back big-Jaffa-warrior Teal’c. Yep, they’d done it. Not quite in their usual way, but it still counted. 

“As a matter of fact, Sam, if it hadn’t been for Teal’c—.”

He was pulled up sharp by Sam. “Daniel! You were the one who remembered all of us together. That’s what pushed us to question what was going on, to question everything. You were the one who told Jonah—Jack that we couldn’t leave before we told the workers what was going on. You were the one who remembered that we were a team. You remembered that we were friends. That’s how we got out of there.”

Sam loved the fact that she could still get Daniel to blush. His face right now was a nice shade of pink and she flattered herself to think that maybe, just once, she’d rendered him speechless. 

“Daniel,” she said softly, "I just wanted to share my bread with you.” She picked up the last of her sandwich and started for the door. 

“Don’t work too late,” she said.

“I won’t.” 

“Night, Daniel.”

“Night, Sam.”


End file.
